


The Joys of Knighthood

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime stories aren't always true, and it's when they're not that Pipit finds his job most rewarding. For whatever-gamerdog</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Knighthood

The children of Skyloft grow up hearing stories of the knights, their parents' dashing adventures, or simply old tales passed along the grapevine. They grow up with dreams of grandeur whether or not they enroll in the academy after all.  
Once a full-fledged knight, though, the truth of the job isn't quite what they had pictured for all those years.  
Pipit held an elderly woman's arm as she crossed the bridge, smiling warmly and chatting to her the whole way. Once they got to her house he pulled the front of his hat out with a small nod before heading off on his way. His loftwing joined him for the walk around Skyloft. It was a gorgeous day for patrolling: the sun shone bright, all the clouds below the ground, and even those were light and fluffy, though plentiful as always.  
A loud cry could be heard suddenly, cutting through the quiet afternoon air: Pipit immediately ran off in the direction of the child who'd screamed, skidding around a corner to see Kukiel on the ground, cuddled around her knees. Pipit could clearly see the blood on her hands from where she'd no doubt scraped one, and he pulled a first-aid kit out of the pouch he kept on his loftwing before kneeing in front of the girl.  
"Hey there," he said with a calm smile. "Can I see your knee, Kukiel?" The girl shook her head vigorously, the tears leaking from her eyes drawing zig-zag patterns with the force of it.  
Pipit looked up when his loftwing made a soft noise, and smiled a little, nodding. With the go-ahead, the bird dipped his head and picked up Mia, Headmaster Gaepora's remlit, and dropped it in Kukiel's lap.  
The girl immediately let go of her injury to cuddle the animal, smearing its fur with a little blood in the process.  
Thankful for the distraction, Pipit set about cleaning and bandaging Kukiel's knee. She squirmed and whimpered a little but with Mia in her arms the child was able to sit through the ordeal.  
When Pipit was done, Kukiel stood up, handing him the remlit and smiling wide.  
"Thanks, Pipit," she called before running off to play more, Gully meeting her on the path before they toddled off together.  
Pipit held Mia as he put his first-aid kid away, then took her over to the river, holding her still as he cleaned the blood out of her fur.  
He saw a green-clad figure sit beside him and glanced over to see Karane.  
"Hello," he said with a smile before going back to washing the animal.  
"Is she okay?" Karane asked, frowning with concern.  
"Oh yeah," Pipit assured his fellow senior. "Kukiel scraped her knee and got some blood on MIa is all."  
Karane nodded, smiling in relief. "You've had a busy day, I take it."  
"I guess, yeah. Everyone's been pretty accident-prone today," he laughed.  
The girl nodded, alughing too as she stood. "I've gotta report to Horwell; see you later?"  
"Yeah, sure," Pipit turned to smile at Karane as she left, letting Mia run off to dry herself in the sun.  
Pipit wasn't alone for long, though, staying on the ground as Gully wandered up to him.  
"What's up, bud? Kukiel okay?"  
The boy nodded before changing the subject to what he'd come up to Pipit for. "Why's a knight gotta take care of everyone? You should be off fighting dragons."  
"Well," Pipti shifted to a more comfortable position idly, "a knight's job is to keep everyone safe. Sometimes we fight dragons, sometimes we fix scrapes, sometimes we get remlits out of trees. It all depends on what people need."  
"I've never seen you fight a dragon..." Gully trailed off, seeming disappointed. "That's because we fight them off before they even get to Skyloft!" Pipit grinned. "If they got close enough you could see, you wouldn't be safe. We fly aaaaall the way out there," he pointed off into the horizon, "and fight far away so no one at home gets hurt."  
"Will I fight dragons when I'm a knight?"  
"You surely will. You'll get a bravery medal and everything, I bet."  
"Promise?" the boy grinned wide with excitement.  
"Nope. You gotta work for it."  
Gully nodded enthusiastically. "I will, Pipit, I'll work hard and get a medal and fight dragons. Thanks!"  
"See that you do," he chuckled as the kid ran off to play some more.  
Being a knight might not be as glamorous as Pipit had thought, or as any of Skyloft's other children thought, but the young man enjoyed his job just the way it was.


End file.
